Grown Apart
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: ON HIATUS! Natsume and Mikan grew up together. They did almost everything together. Then came grade 11. That's when everything changed. 7 years later, decisions need to be made, and they may not like the outcome. NxM some RxH and KxM
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'll admit, I probably shouldn't be writing another story. But I can't help it! So, please enjoy the first chapter to my new Gakuen Alice fic. The beginning is in the past. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

On that day, Mikan didn't know what exactly she was losing, but she had a bad feeling in her stomach. She loaded into the car with her mother, reassurance given her way every few minutes.

When her mother pulled up in front of the school, Mikan's throat clogged.

"Have a good day, Mikan." Her mother said, and Mikan allowed herself to pry open the door and get out. Mikan bumped the door closed, and hiked her backpack further up her shoulder.

Within a good five minutes, Mikan knew something was off. Or rather, someone gone. Mikan's childhood friend, Hyuuga Natsume was missing.

Gathering her courage in an old habit—biting her thumb nail—she searched the grounds for her friend. Considering there was twenty minutes to the bell and people were soaking up the last dead rays of sunlight.

Her courage stayed with her, up to the moment where she found the popular people circle. Then, it shattered.

The one and only, Hyuuga Natsume stood in the center of jocks, sluts and cheerleaders, immersed in their praise. But, the person in the circle, was _not_ Hyuuga Natsume. Actually, it was. However, the boy Mikan knew was gone. His hair no longer was cut precariously cut against his head, but now framing his face, bangs almost obscuring his eyes. Instead of the baggy skater clothes he'd worn the year previously, he now opted for tight fitted jeans, and a t-shirt that clung to his abs.

Mikan couldn't face him then, especially with the clothes she was in. She felt like a plain duckling next to the swans from hell. In her baggy jeans, loose hoodie and worn skate shoes, her hair still in her usual pig-tails.

She found herself in the school, opening her locker, with shaking hands. How much has he changed!

The locker directly next to hers opened, and she knew immediately who is was. Natsume.

Mikan bit her lip and looked at him. Even from his profile, he looked like a god sent to earth. A sex god.

"Natsume?" She whispered, and he finally looked at her, his ruby eyes barely filling with remembrance.

"Uh, Mikan, right?"

Her heart plummeted, "Don't you remember me?"

He laughed nervously, "Yeah, don't freak. So, um, hi?"

Mikan just gaped at him. How could he forget her?

Then, his ruby eyes hardened, "Listen, Mikan, you, me, we can't be friends anymore. We don't work. So don't bother me, and I won't bother you, deal?" Mikan blinked repetedly, "And just to make things less awkward for you, I'm requesting a new locker. Bye." And with that, he was gone, bringing seventeen years of friendship with him.

Mikan slid down the length of the lockers, watching him walk out of her life. Students passed her, without a second thought.

"I hate you." She spat to herself. With that, she knew she'd never forgive him.

**~(~)~**

**Seven years later. . .**

The phone rang out, and Hyuuga Natsume, now twenty-four, answered, while signing a document at the same time.

"Yes?" He responded briskly, pen scratching the paper. His voice flowed like silk.

His secretaries voice came through, "Hyuuga-sama? A Nogi Ruka is here to see you. Shall I allow him in?" Ah, she was new. Natsume had forgotten.

"Of course. For future reference, all ways allow him in."

"Hai!" She said cheerfully, not hearing his hidden meaning.

He hung up, and finished the document up. Natsume, a successful business man, had just brought his small company up to a multi-billion dollar one, spanning across all of Japan.

The blonde haired man popped his head in, grinning like crazy.

Natsume raised his eyebrows, "Did Hotaru finally let you back in the bedroom?"

Ruka blushed, "Yes, but that's not the point." Natsume rolled his eyes. Of course not. He sat back in his plush leather chair, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Sit." Ruka obeyed, and sat in one of the chairs on the other side of Natsume's desk.

"So, last night at dinner, Hotaru had some news for me." The excitement in Ruka's eyes caused suspicion for Natsume.

He cocked his eyebrow.

"Okay, so two things, first, Hotaru wanted me to bring you to lunch today for a surprise. However, she wouldn't say why. Lastly, my favorite news by far, Hotaru's pregnant."

Natsume's lip tipped into a smile, "Congrats, man. But. . . Why?"

Ruka shrugged, "I don't know. Guess you'll have to show up."

Natsume glanced at the clock, eleven-thirty. Next, he checked his schedule and saw he was free for the next two hours. "Okay. Let's go."

At the Alice café, Ruka gave the name Nogi, and a waiter led them to a table.

There, Hotaru sat at the table, sipping a peppermint smelling tea. Hotaru, even after seven years, retained her beauty. Her face was still a porcelain white, and her eyes a bright, beautiful violet. One thing that changed was her hair now reached past her mid-back, but it was still a pristine dark purple. Hotaru stood, her eyes silently telling Ruka to get in first. She sat back down, face expressionless.

Natsume cautiously sat across from them.

"So, Hotaru, why am I here?" Natsume questioned, then ordered a black coffee when the waiter came.

"Hyuuga, I have little patience when it comes to you. However, since you are best friends with my husband, I merely tolerate you. Now shut up and wait. I'm not doing this for _you._" She snapped at him, then took a sip of her tea once again. Natsume stayed silent.

Finally, ten minutes later, someone said, "Hotaru! I'm so sorry! I got lost!"

Hotaru stood up, and greeted her guest. All Natsume saw was leg, at first. Long creamy legs, that made his mouth water slightly. Her endless amounts of dark, cinnamon coloured hair twisted down, landing just above her round derrière, swirled in curls. On her, she had tight fitted black jean shorts, pockets covered in rhinestones. When she faced the table, Natsume stared at her. The creaminess from her legs matched the shade to her face, and she had large, hazel eyes, framed by extended black eyelashes. Her lips splayed with a light pink shimmering gloss. Her hair swept slightly over her left eye. Next, he caught her chest, and then, his ruby eyes turned slightly lust-full. Her bust was nearly popping out of her dark green blouse, which had the top few buttons undone.

Hotaru's nearly expressionless face tipped into a smirk. "Hyuuga, let me introduce you to my best friend, Sakura Mikan."

Natsume's mind reeled. This, goddess, was the same dorky Mikan from his childhood? No way.

Her face lit up in a gorgeous smile, "Natsume? I almost didn't recognize you! I mean, your practically drooling! I had imagined the owner of Hyuuga inc. would have more class then that." Natsume scowled.

She turned to Hotaru, "Anyway, Hotaru, I have wonderful news!"

Hotaru gestured to sit, and she did, perilously close to Natsume. "Hm?"

Dramatically, Mikan pressed her left hand to her forehead, "I'm engaged!"

Natsume's eyes zeroed in on the silver ring, speckled in diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires.

"Congratulations." Hotaru waited for an elaboration, even though Natsume was sure she knew.

"Sono Kaname!" She squealed. Natsume knew exactly who he was. Kaname owned a toy company, which made as much as Natsume's, but, was not competition for him. However, Kaname's best friend, Ando Tsubasa, owned a company, which _was_ Natsume's competition.

**Okay! I'm sorry for involving Kaname in this! I love him so much, and I don't want to hurt him! You're probably like, "Why not just use Tsubasa, Emerald?" Well, one, I think their like siblings, which is gross, in this sense anyway, cuz I like anime/manga with incest. And two, Tsubasa belongs with Misaki, and until someone tells me Kaname belongs with someone, then I'm sorry, but I'm using him. Plus, this is the first time I've included Kaname, so I'm quiet curious to see what I do. Don't blame me if something happens to Kaname. Well, blame me, but it's for the greater good of NatsumexMikan! Sorry. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's excited for the next chapter for Grown Apart! I am. . . Wait, aren't I the author? Wow, I'm stupid. . . Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice~!**

**~(~)~**

Mikan felt the weight of Natsume's stare, but ignored it. She wouldn't let him ruin her engagement announcement.

Hotaru tilted the corner of her mouth ever so slightly, a smile in congratulations.

Then Natsume's face twisted into confusion, "Isn't he gravely ill or something? I heard that Sono Toys is going out of business because the CEO is dying."

Mikan glared at him, "What right do you have to say that about Kaname, Hyuuga? Kaname is sick, and the doctors are looking for a cure." Her insides boiled at the way he looked at her.

His ruby eyes hardened, "Of course, my condolences Yukihira. I had no right to say that."

Mikan rolled her eyes at the insincerity in his voice. But what did she care what he thought anymore? Hyuuga Natsume was a part of her past, and not her future.

She sat through an extremely awkward lunch, with Natsume glancing at her ever so often, and Ruka cooing at Hotaru, who barely refrained from smacking him with her deer hove.

Mikan wondered briefly, if Hotaru would continue inventing things throughout her pregnancy. Hell, Mikan knew Hotaru would never stop inventing.

As lunch came to an end, Mikan stood abruptly and said, "I must be going now. I have a wedding to plan. It was very nice to see you again, Ruka." She smiled at the blonde man, and gave Natsume a curt nod, "You as well, Mr. Hyuuga."

Natsume gave her a tight lipped smile, and Mikan left the restaurant with a sinking feeling in the pit of her belly.

**~(~)~**

Mikan arrived at the Sono Toy company's main office building, and smiled at the work her husband was doing. He'd make a great father one day. Mikan couldn't help but blush at her thought.

She entered the building, wedding binders tucked under her arm, and smiled at the workers. Most of them recognized her and gave her a small bow before continuing their work.

Mikan stepped up to the shinny elevator, for VIP's only, and swiped her ID card. The doors dinged and she walked into the fancy elevator. The walls were mirrors that flashed Mikan's reflection back to her. The walls behind the mirrors were brilliant shades of marigold and crimson. Floors made of polished marble and handles out of pure gold.

Once the elevator stopped on the 20th floor, Mikan exited and walked past a female secretary that looked new.

"Excuse me, Miss!" She said hurriedly, "Do you have an appointment with Sono-san?" Mikan gave the girl a once over. Loose black skirt, and un-buttoned blouse. She must have been hired today.

Mikan giggled, "Oh, no I don't." Pfft, as if she needed one.

The secretary narrowed her eyes at her, "Sono-san is in a meeting. Please schedule an appointment before seeing him."

Mikan grew tired of the secretary's lies. She knew for a _fact_ Kaname wasn't in a meeting today. "I'm sorry, this morning Kaname hadn't informed me of his meeting. Before I leave, can you tell _Sono-san_ that his fiancée is here?" The girl visibly paled once Mikan flashed her a ring that sat on her left hand.

"Oh, M—miss! I'm sorry! I wasn't aware Sono-san had a fiancée. I'll let you in right away." Dumb whore. As if Kaname would be with someone so skinny. Natsume would be a better fit for that slut.

Mikan flushed. Why did she suddenly think of Natsume? She followed the secretary—who showered her in apologies—and entered Kaname's office.

Kaname sat behind his desk, typing something up on the computer. "Sono-san, your fiancée is here."

Kaname perked immediately, a huge grin stretching over his lips. His brown eyes lit up, with a brilliance only Mikan could bring; and he brushed a piece of pale blonde hair out of his face.

"Mikan-chan!" He greeted once she stepped through the threshold.

He was out of his desk, holding Mikan in his arms, and kissing her. Mikan smiled against his lips. Natsume quickly flashed through her mind once again, and guilt spread through her. She shouldn't ever be thinking of Natsume. Especially not when kissing Kaname. But she couldn't help it. Mikan was once again captivated by Natsume's gorgeous ruby eyes.

She pulled back and sat down in front of his desk. Kaname plopped down in his chair, and grinned at her.

"What do I owe you the pleasure of having you?" Kaname asked, eyeing the black binders in her arm.

"Wedding planning!" She squealed, and the atmosphere chilled. Kaname gave her a guilty glance.

"Mikan. . . I have some news." Immediately, she started to panic.

"What happened? Did you cheat on me? It's okay you know! I still love you!" She demanded, dropping the binders on the floor.

Kaname sweat-dropped at how over dramatic she could get. "No, Mikan, I didn't cheat on you. Calm down, ne?" Mikan sighed, and let him continue, "I'm going to America for some tests. If they figure out what's wrong with me, they'll be able to have surgery done on me. Don't worry, I'll be back before we're supposed to be married anyway. You have Tsubasa to help out, okay?"

Mikan nearly stopped breathing. It was November 20th today, and they planned on getting married, March 5th. Four months he'd be gone. But, then he'd be healthy. _Don't be selfish Mikan_, she scolded herself, _it's for Kaname's health, not you. He'll be back. _Mikan gulped.

"Okay." She breathed, "When do you leave?"

Kaname laughed nervously, "Eh. . . Next week." Mikan stopped herself before she screamed. He'd be healed. He'd live a full life.

"I'll miss you." Was what she said instead.

Kaname figured she would be crying on the inside, so plucked a pink bag off the ground. Pink tissue paper stuck out of the top.

"What is it?" She sniffled, barely containing her tears.

"Open it." He whispered, handing the bag to her.

Mikan gently pulled the first layer of paper out, and reached in, feeling something squishy. When she drew her hand out, something was wrapped in more paper. After taking the paper off, she found it to be a bear. It had black, beady eyes, and it's body was made of soft fake fur.

"It's my childhood bear," Kaname said, "I thought you'd want something to remember me by. His name is Mr. Bear." Mikan let the tears fall, as she hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you, Kaname. Thank you." She muttered through her tears, as Kaname came around the desk and draped his arms around her.

Little did either of them know, the next four months would change their lives, forever.

**I think this was just a filler chapter. Gomen! I'm sorry for not giving you full chapters! Next one, I promise! So, please review, and have a nice day/morning/night! **

**~Emerald~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. And I promise it's not a filler! It's a real chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**~(~)~**

Mikan watched the airplane leave the port, waving to no one in particular. She had on stone-washed jeans, and a loose purple camisole. For someone as rich as Mikan, you'd think she'd dress classier, but she preferred her designer jeans.

After the plane was out of sight, Mikan decided it was time to leave. She turned swiftly, and ambled out of the airport, clutching her purse to her, just in case. Mikan wondered the parking lot, searching for her car, and wondered if she should keep her reservations at Alice Café.

Once she spotted the red sports car she'd purchased the year before. She pressed the auto-unlock and slid into the car. The interior was smooth, black and leather. I gripped the steering wheel, and put the car in reverse, backing out of the lot and drove to the café.

The waiter greeted me with a smile, and asked, "Do you have a reservation, miss?"

"Of course. It's under the name Yukihira." Mikan replied, a sweet smile stretching over her lips.

The man nodded, and checked the list. Sure enough, her name was there. He led Mikan to a table, and she sat down, staring at the blank spot in front of her. She wished she asked Anna or someone to come with her.

The man left, leaving a menu in his stead.

Mikan sighed, and leafed through the menu, food dishes barely fazed her.

She pondered the type of cake she wanted. Chocolate? Naw, Kaname didn't like the texture. Vanilla? Mikan thought it was too plain. Red velvet? Maybe. First she'd have to try some though. Where would she get her hands on red velvet?

She sighed, and pulled a binder from her tote bag. Maybe she could get some idea's for a dress. The first was a dress in light pink. She would get in more details, but the idea of a pink dress made Mikan feel ill.

The next one caught her attention. According to the side description, it was made of satin, and had lace accenting he bottom. The build of the dress was modern, ball-gown like and floor length, white in colour and backless. Fake jewels on the torso area and as the straps to the dress. Mikan loved it. She wanted it. So she pulled out a sticky note and placed it on the laminated photo and wrote lightly, 'yes'.

"Nice dress. I would love to see it on my floor." A deep voice, relatively close to one she'd heard before, said.

"Thank you—" Wait, she stopped herself, and turned her head.

Hyuuga Natsume was already seating himself across from her, a smirk splayed across his lips. Mikan fumed.

"Y—you…!" She began to yell, until outraged looks from other customers shut her up. "Why are you here?" She hissed, slamming the binder shut, and shoving it in her tote bag.

Natsume shrugged, nonchalantly, "I thought I'd drop by for lunch. Better I share a table with you then threaten the help, ne?" Swiping the menu from Mikan's side of the table, he scanned it swiftly, and nodded to himself.

"Go find your own table." Mikan groaned, resting her forehead against her palm.

Natsume gestured around, amusement evident in his gorgeous ruby eyes, "As you can see, no tables."

Damn him. Mikan deflated, "Fine. Sit here all you like." The waiter returned, and asked what they wished to order.

Since Mikan had over looked what was on the menu, she said what she knew from heart, "Strawberry parfait." The waiter nodded, and scribbled it down.

"And for you, sir…?"

Natsume thought briefly before saying, "Whatever you think is good is fine." The waiter nodded, and left.

Mikan sighed, gazing longingly at the ring adorning her finger. God how she missed Kaname.

"How's wedding planning, Yukihira?" Natsume asked, his cheek resting in his palm. He was slowly tracing patterns on the rim of his water glass.

She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, "Fine. Kaname is currently out of the country while he's getting his tests."

Natsume raised a curious black brow, "Ah, I see. So the rumors are true. Sono Kaname is out of the country, leaving his poor fiancée all alone to run the Sono company."

Mikan snorted, "Kaname didn't leave me in charge. I have my own job to attend too, you know."

This surprised him, "Hm, so Yukihira, what is it that you do for a living?"

Mikan stopped moving. Did she really want to tell him? What could be the harm, "I'm the headmistress for the private school, Alice Academy."

"Alice Academy. I hear that's the school for genius's that have a 3.0 already, ne?" He said plainly, causing Mikan to blush lightly, "How did someone like _you_ end up being in charge of kids three times as smart as you?"

Mikan's eye twitched, but she said nothing. The waiter brought their food. Mikan smiled at the strawberry parfait placed in front of her. In front of Natsume, was a sushi platter. The waiter left, giving promises of wine. At 1:30 in the afternoon.

Mikan eat the delicious treat, eyes ever so often straying back to Natsume, who ate his food with a strange elegance. As much as you could get from someone eating sushi.

They were quite for the time being. Mikan wanted to say something, but at the time she didn't. _Why are you so nice to me, when you left me in highschool? _

She decided against it. It would just stir up the past. Mikan wasn't really sure she wanted to go there again.

Mikan still couldn't help being attracted to him. His chiseled face, strong features contrasting with his slightly slanted eyes. His raven black hair swept across his one eyes ever so slightly. This man was gorgeous. Mikan shook away the unfaithful thoughts. She loved Kaname. Still. . .

Mikan bit her lower lip, unable to finish the rest of the parfait. Guilt built up in her stomach, and she felt trapped.

When Natsume finished, he stood up and stretched, "Too bad there was no wine." He walked around the table, and took Mikan's hand which was resting on her thigh. Natsume bent, all while keeping eye contact with her, and kissed the top of her hand.

"Adieu, Miss. Yukihira. Until next time." With that, the infamous Hyuuga Natsume strode out of the café, leaving Mikan with a pounding heart and a furious blush.

Before she could calm down, the waiter brought the bill. 4,481 yen. (60 Canadian dollars. 57.80 US dollars.) Her parfait was only 1,120 yen. . . (15 Canadian dollars.) Meaning Natsume's 'lunch' was 3,361 yen. (45 Canadian dollars.)

"Hey, Natsume. . ." He was gone. Leaving Mikan to pay for the bill by herself. Mentally cursing Natsume to the fiery pits of hell. She opened her purse, and pried open her wallet. 1,867 yen. (25 Canadian dollars.) Damnit. Now she'd have to use her card.

"That bastard." She hissed, and waited to get her card back. Natsume was going to hell once she got her hands on him.

**Haha, you all knew he'd do that, ne? I hope you did. What did you think? Am I getting back to chapters? Or do you still consider this a filler? If so, gomen. Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm. . . Chapter four after like, four months. Fitting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

Mikan strolled into her office. It was a Monday, and the kids were having the sports festival. Having a bunch of academically smart kids play competitive sports is defiantly not Mikan's favourite.

And the incident with Natsume did not help her problems either. She collapsed in her chair, massaging her temples, and fixed the bun on the top of her head. Thin wisps of hair curled around the sides of her face; and she had the top three buttons of her blouse undone. A tight black pencil skirt and silver flats.

She booted up the computer, and waited for it to load by checking her messages with the secretary.

"Two messages from Sono-san." Luna, Mikan's secretary stated plainly. Mikan knew for a fact Luna would rather be somewhere else, so she put up with the mood swings the elder women threw at her.

"What were they?" Mikan asked politely. She held the phone between her shoulder and ear, while she typed on her password, and clicked for her e-mail.

"The first one was sent on Monday, at 7:45 A.M. He told you he was going into surgery, and would call you after. The second was sent on Monday, at 8:00 A.M. He said—holy shit!" Followed by a clutter. _Did Luna drop the phone? What was going on?_ Mikan was so confused.

"L—Luna? What happened?" She asked, with no response. Mikan clutched the phone, and waited.

A moment later, she heard shuffling and Luna was back, "Sorry, Mikan-san. A Hyuuga Natsume is here to see you. I sent him in." The phone went silent, and Mikan gaped at it. Why was Natsume here? Let alone to see her?

She stared at the phone, hoping it was lying. Mikan was pulled out of her shock when the door opened and there stood the ever cocky Hyuuga Natsume.

Quickly, Mikan made herself emotionless. She put the phone down, and straightened her blouse. "Hyuuga, you've made quite an impression on my secretary." She said, raising a brow at him.

Natsume kept his eyes on her, not smiling, but his eyes were, "She's a pleasant old lady. Kept undressing me with her eyes though."

Mikan mentally flinched. That was something she did not need to see. An old lady undressing the ultra-sexy Hyuuga Natsume. "I see. I'll speak with her later then." She cocked her head to the side, brow still raised, "Why are you here, Hyuuga?"

"Thought I'd stop by and grace your boring life with my presence." He responded mockingly. His eyes flittered around the room, "a humble office."

Mikan rolled her eyes, and immediately remembered the yen he owed her. "You owe me 3, 361 yen, Hyuuga."

He scoffed, "Since when, Yukihira?" Mikan gazed at him, and realized he knew exactly what she meant.

But, being Mikan, she decided to humour him, "Lunch on Sunday." _Pay up bastard, _she thought, glaring at him darkly.

Natsume ignored her comment, and sat in the chair in front of her. "So, Yukihira, when's the wedding?"

Mikan sniffed, trying to regain her lost dignity, "Undecided. Have to wait until Kaname recovers."

Natsume, blunt as ever, asks, "And what if he doesn't?"

"Then I live my life as a lonely old hag." She retorted sarcastically, "Well, to be honest, Hyuuga, I'd move on. Find love with my prince in shining armour. Why do you care?"

"Curiosity." Natsume says, letting his gaze wonder the room. Mikan took the moment to look him over. A long sleeved black sweater, rolled up his forearms, letting the world see his gorgeous muscles, with black pants and shoes. His ruby eyes were covered by jet-black bangs, and Mikan had perfect view of his chiselled bone structure.

"Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat." She responded, implying his nick-name from high-school. The black cat.

He turned his bemused ruby gaze towards the head-mistress. "Don't you wish."

"In fact," Mikan snorted, "I do. Now, I have a sports festival to run. Leave." Natsume didn't move a mussel, giving her the same expression as before.

Un-nerved by his eyes, she stood up, patting her skirt, "Well, I have to go. Escort yourself out."

Before she knew it, the door was open, and Natsume bowed mockingly, eyes scrutinizing her soul.

"Oh no. By all means, Mistress Yukihira, I'll escort you out." A smirk played at the corners of his mouth.

Not one to be rude, Mikan exited before him, and nearly jolted to a halt when his fingers brushed her lower back.

The walked past Luna, a women well into her forties, who smiled wonderfully at Natsume. She fluffed her greying blonde hair and tried to hide some of the wrinkles behind her hair.

"Natsume-kun! How are you?" She completely ignored Mikan. Mikan nearly giggled. The women had a crush on Natsume! Mikan tensed when Natsume's hand pinched her butt as a warning.

"Tch." He replied, completely un-impressed by the women. Luna's face flared and Mikan walked out, into the halls. There, her students were conversing slightly and preparing for classes.

She observed the girls, making sure their uniforms were correct. Mikan, personally had nothing against adding to the uniform, but Kuonji, one of the founders of Alice Academy, was dead against it.

Mikan hadn't felt Natsume's hand on her lower back, and unconsciously leant against it. A gaggle of girls swayed up to them, smiling.

"Head mistress, is this your fiancée?" One of them asked, Mikan immediately recognising as Marie, an exchange student from England. She had large blue eyes, and mousy brown hair. The only thing unsettling about her was her huge nose.

Mikan blushed, "N—no! My fiancée is in America."

"Then who's that?" Marie continued, raking her eyes down the length of Natsume's body. Natsume raised a brow slightly.

"He's—"

Natsume interrupted, "I'm her lover. But keep it secret."

Mikan swatted Natsume, "He is not. He's an old friend."

The girls were confused for a moment, before they said their goodbyes and left for class.

The bell rang, short and sweet, and Mikan turned to Natsume, glaring furiously. "Why did you say that?"

He shrugged half-heartedly. "It was amusing. I thought you had a sports festival today?"

Mikan waved away his question, "It's later. It's only half-day. Kuonji thinks it's better that way."

A second was all it took for Mikan to realize what happened. Natsume bent down and kissed her. Hard. She was frozen, completely baffled that he was kissing her. Slowly, her body reacted on its own. She kissed him back, closing her eyes. Her mind screamed at her to stop, but surprisingly, her _heart and soul_ cried at her to continue.

Natsume's fingers picked through her hair, pulling it from the bun she had it in. He pulled back, and smirked at her.

Mikan's face was flushed, her lips swollen and parted, hair in twisted snarls down the length of her back.

Natsume slipped something in her hand, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Mine." Before he left, leaving the young women stunned.

She opened her hand, and found crumpled yen. She counted it. 3, 361 yen. Exactly.

Mikan clenched her fist again, and bit her lip. Natsume called her his.

She thought of Kaname, "Do I belong to you, Natsume?"

**This took me longer to write then I hoped. Well, if your still reading, I hope you liked. Review. Ciao. **

**~Emerald~**


End file.
